The present invention relates to an intake system for an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle.
In a conventional engine layout, an intake manifold is arranged, in many cases, laterally of an engine. For this reason, a clearance or space between the intake manifold and its adjacent vehicle components is small as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-294280.